Stained by the Sins of Others
by Black Kat64
Summary: Georgie was kidnapped by Diego not killed will she get a way? will she be saved by Mac and Dillon?
1. Chapter 1

_Beach glass, it goes in to the ocean a rough broken jagged piece of junk with sharp edges that no one would miss. After being tossed and turn for indefinite amount of time it find it way to the shore line smooth and polished easily over looked but something to treasure if one is willing to look hard enough to find it._

* * *

Georgie was terrified, she had woken up restrain to a hospital bed aboard airplane. The last thing she remembered was fear and the cold darkness that had surrounded her as she was attack. She could hear bit and pieces of a conversation in Spanish. The voice was so familiar that is file her with dread. But it could be him it couldn't be Diego. He was dead she saw him be buried. None of this could be right Mac would never let anyone take one of his girls from him, where was her daddy he was always there to save her. This was not how her life was supposed to go. Georgie was supposed to go to Italy to study and gain life experiences, so that when Dillon returned from filming his movie they could restart their lives together and have their happy ending.

Georgie was beginning to panic, but through her fear she knew one thing that Mac and Dillon would come for her. Once they knew she was missing Mac would stop at nothing to find her, she had no allusions that Frisco would bother trying to find her he had missed her whole life. Frisco Jones may have helped create her but Mac daddy, he was present for her birth and first words and steps. He taught her how to ride a bike and shoot a gun. He never missed dance recital or a science fair. He was there for her first heart break and he long painful day after her marriage collapsed. Yes Mac was her daddy in every way that mattered Frisco well might as well have made a donation in sperm bank for as much as he was present in her life. Mac would save Georgie knew that as surly as she knew the sky was blue.

As Georgie struggle against her restrains she began to scream hurting her already damaged throat. She tried and failed to pull her arms loose from the restraints she felt and iv pull from her arm and herd something fall over.

"Georgie?" Diego had entered the room after hearing the struggle "love, shh you must clam down." He grab some gauze from a kit nearby to place on her arm where the needle had been ripped from her arm. "You damage your throat you were attack four days you were nearly killed. I just barely managed to bring you back. Just take slow deep breaths try not to speak." Diego moved suddenly and George flinched.

Georgie saw his face harden slightly it was only noticeable to someone who could at one time call him a close friend.

"I'm just getting you some water to sip you must be thirsty" he said in a still gentle tone.

Georgie knew she should take something to eat or drink from someone she was unsure of weather not she could trust and Diego must have seen her hesitation.

"Here ill I drink some first ok?" he opened the water bottle and drank half to prove that it was safe. Before helping Georgie sit up a bit to drink.

"How? Your. I don't…" her voice was so raspy it was hardly audible over the noise made by the luxury jet momentarily forgetting that she was restrained to a bed.

With a sheepish look Diego began to tell Georgie of his rescue and recovery on his father island. "If pop hadn't worked fast I'd be dead now. I sorry you thought I was dead for so long but after I was shot I had to learn how to walk again and I didn't want to come back for you until I was well enough to take care you properly." He sounded almost loving. "I know this must be a shock to you but it was our love that kept me going all these month I knew I had to come for you. That you would be waiting for me."

"Why am I on this plane?" Her voice was gaining strength as she realized just how dangerous this situation was.

"Love you were attacked. You must not remember but you were walking in the park it was late and I was worried as I was about to approach you to let you know of my presence you were attacked from behind. By the time I got to you, you weren't breathing and your pulse was so weak I thought I might lose you." He pause for a moment and looked thought full "it's not safe to walk around in the dark, love, we will have to work on your sense of self-preservation. You have been doing the same thing for month now walking home from work after closing time at Kelly's. No matter now though you never have to work again my love."

"I don't understand why you followed me through the park how long have you been doing that? Who attacked me?" Georgie was afraid to know the answer. Her palms were clammy and pulse was racing with fear.

"My love I have been with you constantly since I returned in September. I have not wanted to leave unprotected for a moment. As for who I attacked you I couldn't say, but there was a serial killer running loose in town." Diego wouldn't meet her eye and in that second she knew that Diego had planned this attacked her kidnapped her.

"Diego you have to let me go you can't keep me hear my family will look for me they will know you took me." She began to fight the restraints again in her panic while Diego smirked. "Mac will find me you'll go to jail if he doesn't kill you first. Please Diego please just let me go you can take me home to my family no and they with never have to know I'll tell them I spent the night with a friend and forgot to call please just let me go." She was sobbing she couldn't think straight. How could she have been so dumb to go to the park in the dark?

"Georgie if you don't calm down you'll hurt yourself, I don't want to have to sedate you again. You'll be going with me to an island compound where we can spend the rest of our life together." Diego looked possessed.

"Diego please don't do my family will worry about me" Georgie was desperate to get him to turn the plane around" if you do this I will hate you forever"

Diego stood the look of love and warmth he had shown Georgie was gone replaced cold indifference. Once again reach in to the medical kit he withdrew a vile and syringe and took a small measure of what was in the vile. "We are going to have a happy life on the island you'll soon regret those words and because I love you so much I will forgive you for now but do not try you luck. And my love you needn't worry about your family they won't be coming to look for you. It been five days since you attack your family is at this moment holding your funeral, they think you are already dead. No one has any reason to think otherwise" Diego told her this as he injected her with a sedative. "When we get to the island you will learn to love me again and how to be the wife of a cartel owner.

"Mac will come for me and he will destroy you. Mac and Dillon will save me from monsters like you." Her eyes were being to droop and her strength waver Georgie had one thought in her mind as darkness descended that Mac never let her down and Dill always come through in the end even if it took him awhile.

* * *

As this a fanfiction web site ill assume that you know that I don't own any thing


	2. Chapter 2

Diego was pissed he thought Georgie would be happy to see that she would remember the loved and friend ship that they had shared that she would be happy to be with him again. To have react with fear was not what he had expected. He thought Georgie would just be relieved that news of his death had been greatly exaggerated.

Perhaps he had been gone to long, but he had to prepare the island for their arrival. He wanted the compound to have all of the trappings of a luxury hotel, for he knew that it would be long time before Georgie could be allowed to leave the island if ever. He couldn't let anyone in Port Charles know that she was alive and well. He plan was brilliant really, to fake her death during the same time a serial killer was loose in town. No one would suspect that the body they buried was that of a prostitute he found and paid for plastic surgery needed for her to look like Georgie. Yes faking her death was the right thing to do, even if all it did was buy them time to get away from Port Charles. Now they could have a life in peace, he just had to convince her of that.

"Miss Rivera" he called to the young women seated on the couch "my fiancé has received a head injury she is understandably confused when we reach the island it will be your job to see to her needs. But you are not to let her have access to a phone or computer her family is very dangerous and I fear for her safety. If she should try to contact any one from our past they would kill her as punishment for leaving them." Diego was slightly panicked Georgie was not reacting according to plan and her must make sure his servants do not try to interfere on her behalf.

"Yes Mister Alcazar." The young women replied knowing all was not right with her employer but did not want her life to end in the same manner as the last maid, she had a job to do and nothing was going to get in the way of it.

Diego was still worried the maid would turn on him, but what choice did he have? At least the compound was wired so that he could listen and watch what was going on with his staff. He began to pace. He would just have to make Georgie remember how good they could be together. They had a once in a life time love after all.

"Sir we will be landing soon. The air stipe has advised us they are ready for landing." The piolet had announced over the intercom. "If you'll prepare for landing sir we should touch down in ten minutes."

Diego and sat down and sighed, but continued to give the maid instructions for Georgie safe keeping. "She is quite prone to bouts of anger and depression. I don't not want her to have access to anything sharp likes knives and nothing that can be broken such as glass. I don't want to her to be able to hurt herself or others. She may tell you unbelievable stories of murder and kidnappings but you must not believe her. She was brain washed of sorts by her family before she was attacked and hurt head. Now it is our job to see that she gets well and stays safe from her family. Do you understand me?" Diego prayed she wouldn't see past his lies but knew he would kill the young women should she fail him or prove to be disloyal.

"For now she will only be allowed to move around our suite and nowhere else I will let you know if and when she is allowed to leave those rooms. I have provided books that I approve of her reading. There is a selection of healthy foods that she permitted to eat. And clothing that I approve of her wearing. She will rebel for a while but all of this is being done to protect her from her family. They are very dangerous and they never cared for the way she deserved,

Sophia was worried, this was not what she expected when she took the job. She hadn't planned on being a companion to a women who was most likely kidnapped. It seemed that the Alcazar family was good a destroying lives.

"You make take the car a head of Miss Rivera. I'd like some privacy" he ordered after landing Diego carried Georgie to the waiting limo after settling in to the car for the long journey to the other side of the island her brushed Georgie's hair from her face. There were tear tracks down her cheeks he hated to see her in pain but he had no other choice. Her family would keep the apart and he couldn't live without her. His life was nothing without her. She saw good in him when all anyone else could see was the bad things head done all he wanted was time to make her see how good they were together. He knew ass long a Dillon was in the picture she would never give him a chance but killing him was out of the question it would devastate Georgie.

He didn't understand how she could keep forgiving her when all he did was break her heart. He slept with Sage and while they were married he slept with his step-sister. He watched she shatter. The spark of life was slowing snuffed out. Dillon didn't hold sole blame for it her sister was just as bad.

Maxie was always taking her for granted, treating her like trash using her in her little plots. He had heard Maxie call her awful names and point out that Georgie would never be pretty or wanted as she was. Hell her whole family took her for granted and couldn't be bothered to notice when she was in pain. Her mother couldn't be bothered to be around and her step father rarely had time for her. Robin was constantly criticizing Georgie making her feel small and once again not able to measure up.

The way he saw it he was saving her from all the pain her family caused her. He had been watching her for months. The spark of life was disappearing from her. It was if she was crumpling in on herself. Her laughs were forced and her smile didn't reach her eyes. She had lost weight he noticed that when picked her up. They were killing her slowly but surely. He would do anything to protector from her family.

Diego was tired he had been awake for several days and the lake of sleep was getting to him. Holding Georgie's warm body in his arm and the smell her perfume, a lite airy flowery sent brought him comfort that he could ever remember feeling in his whole life, and the slight moment from the car help him to drift asleep.

Diego didn't feel Georgie being shift as the tranquilizers wore off. As Georgie became more a where of what going on around her she realized she was a in a limo with the privacy shade up so the driver could hear or see what going on in the back, she also realized that her captor was deeply a sleep. She saw his gun in shoulder strap trying to think quickly prepared to grab the gun and move to the other door handle furthest away from Diego to be prepared to jump from the moving car. Had she not been so confused form the medication she would have noticed that they were traveling along a road just inches from a cliffs edge. She would had noticed that cliffs dropped to the ocean hundreds of feet below, and would have known her chances of serving that kind of fall where slim to none. And that was if she survived jumping from a car going 65 miles an hour. She also might have noticed Diego was beginning to stir.

However her brain was so fogy that none of the consideration that sensible Georgie would have kept mind didn't register. She reached for the gun and lunged for the door shocking Diego a wake. He bang shouting in Spanish to stop the car but it was too late Georgie already had the door open and the driver couldn't hear the command to stop. When to door flew open the drive slammed on the brakes with enough force to throw Georgie from the car. She fell the ground and stumble to her feet. Georgie stood u very unaware of how close to the edge she was Diego tried to reach for the keep from falling. But stumble away from him and closer to the edge.

"Baby please don't do this just come away from the ledge we can talk about this" Diego tried to be soothing but his hear was in his throat he couldn't lose her not like this not when they were so close to his home and everything he wanted for them.

"No I want to go home to my family" she was hysterical and pointing a gun at his heart "even if you agree to take me home I know it would never happen, so do I have to lose? What choice o I have?" she raised the gun to her temple. "I never loved you and I never will especially not after this. I would rather die than live with you."

''Baby put the gun down shoot me if you must but done hurt yourself I'm begging you" Diego was sick with fear the she stumble and fall or worse yet pull the trigger. As he was debating what to do the choice was taken from him. Georgie began to waiver still week from all of the drugs in her system she took a step back but had reached the edge all ready and began to fall.

Diego reach for her but he was to slow and she was too far away. All he could to is watch in horror as she fell

The only thing in Georgie's mind as everything went black was Dillon saying he'd always be there catch her when she fell.

This is fanfiction I own nothing and all that jazz. Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy! I don't own anything! But thank you for the fallows and favorites. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Dillion had been wondering aimlessly for hours drinking from a whiskey bottle, by the time he reached the pier he was drunk and too numb to feel the cold. Georgie's funeral was a shame her mother was there pretending to grieve and Maxie threw a fit. The mansion was thick with the grief of losing Emily. Kelly's held far too many memories. It was where he met her and had their first kiss and first date where they spent their time as a married couple. Someone, Mike perhaps, had put up a picture of Georgie near the payphone where Georgie had first kissed him without even knowing his name.

He took a finale drink from his bottle of whiskey. Even as he tossed the bottle at the trash can he knew he had missed and the bottle would shatter. He hoped the bits of broken glass would find their way in to the harbor where it would became beach glass. Georgie loved finding beach glass. She was always amazed by the color the size. She always found beauty in something that others wouldn't even bother with. She would have to remember to look for beach glass while she was abroad. Except she couldn't look for beach glass on the Mediterranean coast, because was dead.

He took a finale drink from his bottle of whiskey. Even as he tossed the bottle

She was gone. He thought he had all the time in the world to make things right. She was the love of his existence after all of screw ups she always forgave him. It never would have occurred to him that she wouldn't be there waiting for him to get his life together. It was selfish on his part he should have expected her to wait for him. She should have been able to move on from him and find happiness. Every time things had started to go right and it look like they could make a life together he would push her away and hurt her just to drag her back in to his life and make her fall in love with him again.

His Georgie loved with her heart and soul he knew she never stopped loving him. When his Georgie was in love with him he never felt alone. Her smile could warm him up on the coldest day. She stood by him through everything. She was the one and only constant in his life. She always had faith in him and his abilities she fought for him in a way that no one else ever had. She pushed him to be a better person, and encouraged his dreams.

He knew Georgie's whole life had been a series of abandonment. Her biological father was really only in her life at the moment of conception and gone shortly after words. Her mother would pop in to her life a random intervals just long enough for Georgie to start to count on her again just to disappear. Robin left her to go to Paris and rarely contacted her. Her Uncle Tony's death devastated her in ways she couldn't even say. He had been a constant figure in her life from the time of her birth to his shocking death. He knew that while Georgie would never say it out loud but there were many times when he was more present in life her then Mac was. Mac was her father but there were many nights that Georgie would have a surprise sleep overs at Tony's and Bobbies house, being a police commissioner often kept him away night. Tony would fix skinned knees check homework read her bed time stories and tuck her in to bed.

Maxie couldn't even been bothered to be there for her sister. And when she was around she could really only counted on to run Georgie down and make her feel bad about herself.

He knew his abandonment his betrayal had hurt her the most. He was that knew all of her accomplishments and her few failures. He was the keeper of hopes and dreams, and her fears. He under stood her need to be perfect. The prefect daughter, student sister waitress and girlfriend, he understood that she was afraid that everyone disappeared from her life because she wasn't good enough. She always felt she like she over shadowed by her sister because of her sister's illness and heart transplant

Georgie deserved more in life then what had been given. She didn't deserve to have her parents abandon her, to have her husband cheat on her to have her marriage end in divorces, and have the product of his infidelity flaunted. She should have had to comfort her own husband after he cheated. She shouldn't have had to befriend to Lulu while she tried to decide whether or to have an abortion, and she sure as hell didn't deserve to be murdered.

Georgie should at Kelly laughing and joking with Spinelli planning her trip abroad. She should be arguing with her sister. She should be worried finding the perfect gifts for everyone and decorating for the holidays. She should be studying for her finales. She should be candy striping at the hospital.

As he continued to wonder around the darkened city he thought about the life they had together and what could have been. He had no idea where to go because Dillon saw her everywhere.

Georgie shouldn't be in the cold hard ground next to her cousin shed never met and her beloved uncle tony. She shouldn't in the gaping hole in the frozen earth she should be in some cold wouldn't box. She would hate being so cold. He was one of the few who knew how she was so claustrophobic that the only time would get in an elevator was if someone else was there with her so she wouldn't be stuck alone.

He just wanted to hold her hand just one more time. To tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to hold as she slept, be the shoulder she cried on during a movie, to be the one who distracted her when she should be working or doing homework. He would give anything to have more time with her. He would give his own life up for just one more day with her. To tell her that he loved her and never stopped. He needed Georgie to know that she was his whole word he want to apologize for letting her done just like everyone else had in her life.

Knowing he could never in this life time hold her in his arms again left him feeling empty alone and so cold. He didn't deserve her in his life and he knew it. He was a sorry excuse of a man and should have realized what she meant to him before she died, if he had maybe she would still be alive.

He knew that what ifs and maybe would haunt him and drive him mad. But he knew that there would never be other woman like her in his life. There would never be another epic love not for him anyway. He didn't deserve it and no women could ever compare to Georgie.

He knew Georgie would want him to live, to fallow his dreams to see and do all the things they had plan for their lives together, even if it meant doing them alone. He would work on movies he would earn an Oscar, and dedicate it to her memory. He would go to Mardi Gras and eat king cake.

There was some many things that he would not be able to do though he would not be able to re-propose under the Eiffel Tower they wouldn't spend their honeymoon in Rome they wouldn't float down the river in Venice on a gondola.

Without realizing it Dillion found himself in the cemetery at Georgie's grave. There wasn't a marker yet but the ground was still freshly dug up now frozen in the cold Port Charles winter.

"Georgie I messed up." Dillion voice cracked "I never told you how much I loved you. I let you die not knowing that you were my world. There are some many thing I want to tell you about but can't now." As Dillion knelt on the ground by her grave he struggled to find the words he needed to tell how much he loved her.

"She knew Dillon." Dillion knew Ned was right but that didn't make it any easier to hear. Dillion herd Ned's winter coat rustles as Ned knelt beside him

"How did you find me?" Dillion asked.

"Well you were always predictable as teenager, whenever you got destructive you when to Georgie to fix the mess. So I knew you would go to the only place you could be close to her." A small smile ghosted over his face as he thought back to the days when he though the worst that could have happen was a stolen car or run over parking meters.

"How long were you waiting for me?" Dillion hadn't realized how badly his words slurred. Darkness was circling around his vision.

"I was waiting in the limo for several hours. I'm surprised you didn't see it when you walked in to the cemetery. Come let's get you up and in to the car." Ned tried to soothe Dillion but he knew nothing but time could heal his pain.

Dillion unsteady on his feet he leaned on Ned as he directed him to the car. "Ned why did she have to go? I-I'd doing anything for her to have her back for a minute just to tell her I love her one last time."

"I know Dillion I wish there was something I could do" Ned spoke softly unsure of what to say.

"She was always there for me she had this amazing faith in me that I could do anything in the whole world. I was abandon by everyone but her she was always waiting for me to come back to her and I came back to late. I wanted to ask her to marry me but I was too late. I was too late I will never get another chance with her." Ned finally had Dillion to the limo and was helping him strap in, Dillion was on the verge of passing out before making a request of Ned "when I die please let me be buried next to her?" and darkness swallowed him for the night.


End file.
